


April's Showers

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco and Jamie spend a spring afternoon in bed.





	April's Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: Free falling.  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

The raindrops pitter-patter against the windows. Thunder can be heard from a distance. The sky is a charcoal grey like Draco's eyes at this very moment, darkened by lust and desire. He hovers on top of Jamie, their fingers intertwined as he thrusts inside Jamie's pliant body.

It's just another afternoon spent together. It starts easy enough, discussing yesterday's games while the clouds begin to cover the sun. Quidditch is supplanted by politics while they move to Jamie's bed, and then Draco just looks at him and they stop talking. Clothes are shed in religious silence as the first drip-drip of raindrops signals the beginning of the April's showers, before Draco covers Jamie's body as if wanting to protect him from nature and man.

Jamie smiles as he gets lost in Draco and their love-making. Draco's hips follow the gentle rhythm of the rain. He pulls out almost completely, before pulling back with a hypnotic pace. In. Out. Gentle and Loving. Jamie feels cocooned in Draco's love and yet as he stares into Draco's eyes, he feels like he's free-falling, traveling through all the emotions he feels for his lover, knowing that he'll never reach the bottom, because his love for Draco has no end.

The rain gets worse, the intensity increases, turning into a steady drumbeat. Jamie's heartbeat matches the tempo of the rain as he nears the edge. A thunder strikes as he comes. Draco smiles and squeezes his fingers, but doesn't speed up. He continues his steady rhythm until he too is coming.

They lay together, the rainfall their soundtrack in this quiet afternoon, but as the drops lighten, emotions swell inside Jamie and he hugs Draco tight.

"What's wrong?" Draco pulls back as he asks, the note of worry as clear as the pit-a-pat against the window.

Jamie looks into Draco's grey eyes and could get lost in them. "I love you so much it hurts. Don't ever leave me."

The peck on his lips is as gentle as raindrops on green leaves. "I'm yours forever."


End file.
